


Hair-Dyed Green-Blue

by inuyashamunkey



Series: Yuri!!! on Runway 2018 submissions [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris is a good wingman, Hairstylist!Chris, M/M, Mod!Yuuri, Model!Viktor, Model!Yuuri, Seapunk!Victor, Yuri on runway day four-subcultures, hairstylist!phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyashamunkey/pseuds/inuyashamunkey
Summary: The first time Viktor saw Yuuri, it was at theFashion!!! on Iceshow where the dark-haired man had looked simply ravishing in his mod-culture getup. That night, he pined, and he pinedhard.He thought that was the end of it. However, fate had a different idea in mind when he and Yuuri met like star-crossed lovers at the same salon miles and miles away.Wow, Yuuri actually dressed like that every day and I would like to thank my mom and also jesus.





	Hair-Dyed Green-Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Subculture

Viktor tipped his head back with a soft sigh, relishing in the feeling of tender, warm fingers mixing with the cool roughness of the brush.

Chris laughed, "You really love this, don't you, Mon Cher?"

"Of course," Viktor sighed. "You have magic fingers, my friend."

Chris hummed softly. "Well, I do try. This color is a bit lighter than the last you chose, no? Are we mixing it up?"

"Kind of," Viktor said. "The dark blue makes my eyes look gorgeous, but I'm hoping the silver tones will make my skin look brighter."

"I see," Chris replied. "So..." his voice turned teasing, "this isn't because of the cutie you met at the _Fashion!!! on Ice_ show?"

Viktor's eyes flashed open, his cheeks going red. "Of course not!" He cried. "I...I would _never--_ "

"-Change the way you look for a boy, I get it, Mon Cher." Chris winked, a flirtatious smile playing at his lips. "I didn't think you'd be interested in someone like him, though, I have to admit," Chris mused.

"Why not?" Viktor asked curiously, tilting his head as Chris's finger caught in a knot.

Chris shrugged, "The way he dresses isn't the most...interesting, I suppose. When compared to your...what did you call it again?"

"Seapunk," Viktor replied readily. "You're so uncultured Chris, you should know mod-culture when you see it, the way he dresses is an art form."

"Mod-culture?" Chris said, a confused lilt to his voice, "He just looked like a colorful teacher's pet to me."

Viktor scoffed lightly, letting his eyes flutter closed once more. "It's classy and cute. He pulls it off well."

The hair dye brush pulled away from his hair and Chris started folding his short, wet locks in tin foil. "Did you get his number?"

"No, why would I? We were both models, it would've been rude and creepy," Viktor said with a frown, his eyebrow ticked up on his forehead.

"I don't know about that, Mon Cheri, I think he was just as interested in you. I saw his cute little eyes lingering on your tight pleather pants during the gala afterward, and his look was anything _but_ disgusted." Chris said in a light tease.

"You...you think so?" Viktor asked, trying not to get too hopeful.

"Oh, honey, I know so." Chris finished wrapping his hair and patted his shoulder. "Sit tight, darling, let the dye work its magic."

Viktor opened his eyes for just a second to watch Chris strut off towards the front door where he greeted one of his regulars.

Viktor shut his eyes and let himself sink into the comfiness of the salon chair while he awaited Chris's return. God, he was so comfortable.

_Sink..._

The hair dye always smelled so _nice._

_Sink..._

His hair would be soft and silky after this.

_Sink..._

His skin was going to look _so good._

_Sink..._

He was totally going to get compliments at the coffee place after this.

_Sink..._

He was going to--

"Oh, Yuuri!" Viktor's eyes were startled open at the sound of another hairdresser's, Phichit's, voice. Yuuri? Wasn't that...? No, it had to be a coincidence.

 _Coincidence, yeah._ Viktor let himself relax again.

"Morning, Phichit!" Viktor's eyes snapped open once more, his heart rate going erratic. Not a coincidence. Let me repeat. _Not. A. Coincidence._ Mod hotty a four o' clock. _Mod hotty at four o' clock!_

Viktor swore he stopped breathing once Yuuri-fucking-Katsuki walked into his line of sight, his reflection gleaming at Viktor in the mirror. Viktor swallowed, the sound too loud in his ears. 

He dressed like that every day? It wasn't just a modeling thing? He actually blessed humanity like this _every day?_

Viktor didn't think it to be possible. Viktor didn't think he could've ever been this lucky.

Yuuri had walked in, bright green glasses making his kind, dark-brown eyes pop as his long, bright blue coat flowed behind him. Underneath his coat, he wore a gray sweater with a white button-up and a bright red tie. The look was topped off with brown satin loafers. He looked so cute and hot at the same time and Viktor wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

He liked it. A lot. Maybe a little too much.

He watched as Yuuri hugged Phichit, greeting him. "Just a trim?" Phichit asked, moving to hold a part of Yuuri's inky locks. 

Yuuri nodded, "Yeah, I was going to get highlights, but I'm not really feeling them anymore."

They started walking towards Phichit's station as Phichit laughed, "You mean Minako would butcher you if you bleached your silky-smooth hair."

"You got me," Yuuri sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're not very convincing, Mon Cher," Viktor jumped, his eyes glaring into the mirror at Chris who had snuck up on him. "You're looking at him like a wolf does a lamb. Though I don't blame you, he does look _scrumptious._ "

Chris's eyes trailed a bit too low for Viktor's tastes and he pinched the man's leg, "Knock it off," he hissed.

"I'm just kidding," Chris said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He slipped some gloves on. "Let's get you rinsed and beautiful, now."

As Chris thoroughly rinsed his hair, the conversation between them pittered out into a nice, calming lull and Viktor found himself watching Yuuri as he and Phichit had an animated conversation while Phichit carefully chopped off the ends of Yuuri's hair.

He couldn't hear what they were saying from here, but he could hear Yuuri's beautiful laugh twinkling through the air and that alone was music to Vikor's ears; It made the time pass quickly.

Far too soon, Chris had started blow-drying his hair which had only taken a few seconds. "Hurry up," Viktor had hissed once he saw Phichit pull his hands away from Yuuri's hair.

Chris gave him a mock-pout. "No more love for your best friend now that you've got a side ho? I'm hurt." Regardless of what he said, however, Chris mercifully put the hair dryer down and took the bib off of Viktor, "You're free."

Viktor immediately jumped up from his chair, pulling Chris in for a quick hug before briskly walking towards Yuuri where he was swiping his credit card, still engaging in a light conversation with Phichit.

Phichit's eyes widened as he saw Viktor approach and Viktor saw him wave Yuuri off. As Yuuri turned and saw Viktor, Viktor could see his breath catch. "Viktor Nikiforov?"

Slowly, Viktor nodded. "And you're...you're Katsuki Yuuri, right?"

"Ah, just Yuuri is fine," Yuuri said, his cheeks taking on a pink tinge. _Cute._

"I didn't expect you to actually be into mod fashion," Viktor said, trying not to let the silence linger.

Yuuri's cheeks got even redder and he started fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. "Oh, this? Yeah...I-I like it a lot, actually. Uhm." Yuuri's eyes raked Viktor's form for a second. "You...look nothing like you do in shoots. Did you just get that color done?"

Viktor ran a hand through his silver-blue hair, "This? Yes, I thought it would be a good change. Is it?"

Yuuri smiled, nodding. "I like it. My family home was by the ocean and it's the exact color of the seafoam there, very light and fluffy."

"Thank you," Viktor said, beaming. "I take the seapunk thing a little too seriously." Viktor then gestured to his body which was covered in a mixture of green, blue, and black.

"I think you take it just seriously enough," Yuuri replied. He then looked down at the brown watch on his left hand. His eyes widened and he looked back up at Viktor. "Sorry, uh, I have to go but...it was nice talking to you?"

Viktor smiled, waving and Yuui started to walk off, "Sure, have a good day!"

As Viktor watched Yuuri go, Chris came and leaned an elbow on his shoulder. "Ah, young love."

**Author's Note:**

> I might not end up posting the other days on this profile, so if you'd like to read more Yuri on Ice fashion week one-shots, head over to my Tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/one-trigger-lullaby


End file.
